Desire and Thirst
by Deebelle1
Summary: ****3rd Place Judge's Choice Winner**** Hunger consumed us every moment of forever. Jasper and I walked the earth together yearning for the day our thirst for blood could be quenched. All it took was one fateful night and her, to change everything we thought we knew. That desire could overtake our thirst. Entry for the Public Lovin FF Contest. 18 and over only please. ExJxB
1. Chapter 1

******Third Place Winner in the Judge's Choice******

**Entry for the Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by ****GossipLips, JandMsMommy, and Miss January**

**-PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com-**

**Title: Desire and Thirst**

**By: Deebelle1**

**Beta'd by the über talented and extraordinary Brie. She's the best and I love her!**

**So here is my second entry for the contest. I hadn't planned on writing another one, but I got drunk and this was the result.**

**Summary: Hunger consumed us every moment of forever. Jasper and I walked the earth together yearning for the day our thirst for blood could be quenched. All it took was one fateful night and her, to change everything we thought we knew. That desire could overtake our thirst. ****Entry for the Public Lovin FF Contest. 18 and over only please.**

**Disclaimer: I've never written a vamp fic or a threesome before, but go big or go home, right? If either of those are hard limits for you, STOP RIGHT HERE! **

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**Desire and Thirst**

The warm weather had drawn out the college crowd. They wanted to enjoy one of the last warm nights that autumn had to offer before the winter weather and studying took precedence to fun. Jasper and I were in search of something to eat and fuck.

A nightclub was as good as place as any to find either a criminal to drink or an all too willing body to desecrate before draining. We scanned the room in search of our prey, both using our gifts to find a victim.

The music was loud, the bass high. Strobe lights pulsed with the beat of the music. It was hotter and more humid inside than it had been outside; Jasper and I could smell the pheromones being secreted by the ready, willing, and able bodies. I tasted the air until I found what I was looking for.

My eyes locked upon a girl whose friends had identified as Bella. Even from the distance between us, I could smell her sweet blood in the air. Apple pie fresh from the oven on a hot summer day. She brought memories of my mother cooking in the kitchen. It called to me and it took all my control to stay planted in my seat. My hunger was fierce and I had to have her, but for now, I watched and waited.

I listened as her friends purchased a couple more drinks. According to her friends, she needed to have some fun since her parents had died and left her all alone in the world. She was a perfect candidate indeed. No one would miss her.

I watched Bella for over an hour. She continued to consume a few more drinks and her friends were worried she'd take it too far and ruin their evening. When they had suggested the night out earlier, they hadn't anticipated she would get smashed. They bought her a bottle of water in hopes of helping her re-hydrate before she consumed anything else. Bella told them not to worry and to just have fun; she'd be okay.

I turned to Jasper to see if he'd selected his meal, and he appeared to be hypnotized by his prey. I followed his gaze to see what had appealed to him and was shocked to discover the girl I wanted was who he desired as well. I really hoped we could reach an agreement over her. I really didn't want to give her up.

The more inebriated the girl became, the easier it was for me to resist the call her blood had on me. Her saccharine aroma still sang to me, but it had been dulled because of the alcohol. Jasper, on the other hand, wasn't having it as easy because the things she was feeling continued to entice him. According to him, her emotions were an intoxicating blend of lonely, content, and horny all rolled into one. It made him feel good, something he didn't get to embrace often.

"I don't think I can stay away," he said as his eyes roamed over the petite brunette's body, causing him to lose control of his gift.

"Rein it in," I whispered, too low for the human ears around us.

He tore his gaze from the girl and noticed his power had caused quite a few people to pair up and start making out.

I chuckled at their thoughts once his influence had been removed. Some had started to question their sexuality, since they had enjoyed kissing someone of the same sex. Others, though, had not been drunk enough to understand why they had done what they did, and the last few were thinking about asking their partners to take the fun elsewhere.

It was amusing to watch.

_Sorry_, Jasper thought.

I acknowledged his thought with a tip of my head. I quite enjoyed their little show.

The object of our desire was now dancing in the middle of the dance floor without a care in the world. Her friends had abandoned her to dance with a couple of guys they thought were hot.

She was an enigma to me. I couldn't hear her internal voice and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

On one hand, I was rejoicing because she was the first being, human, vampire, or werewolf alike, who was able to repel my gift. On the other, I had an innate need to know exactly what she was thinking about.

The thing that stunned me the most was, when I focused on her, all those around me disappeared too. I hadn't realized it either until Jasper nudged me.

"Are you all right, Edward?" he asked, obviously sensing my changing emotions.

"I can't hear her," I said, dumbfounded. "She's completely blank to me, and when I focus on her everyone else's voices are gone as well."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

I nodded. It would just take some getting used to. The quiet was becoming enjoyable.

Jasper sometimes considered his ability a hardship, especially when the fear and pain of our victims took over. He'd worked long and hard to build up a wall around himself so he could survive the feed. After all, we were vampires. We needed blood to live.

We didn't enjoy taking lives to provide ours, but the secret must be kept. We couldn't leave witnesses or the Volturi could show up an end us at any time. We were kinder than others of our kind. We provided our victims with ultimate pleasure before we took their lives from them.

The club already smelled like sex. Their bodies were grinding into one another as they danced to the pulsing beats of a remixed Usher's Climax. I bet she smelled as good as she looked.

I watched a bead of sweat as it dripped down the side of her face. I followed it as it continued to move over her carotid artery, and I focused on it for a seconded as the blood pulsing through it drew me in. Sadly, for now, I tore my eyes away and followed the drop of sweat as it disappeared beneath her navy blue tank top.

Jasper and I shared a silent conversation. We'd let her choose which of us she wanted. The other would pick someone else to feed upon. The reward of her was worth the risk of disappointment.

We both approached her as one of Rihanna's songs began to play.

_Yellow Diamonds in the light_

_And were standing side by side_

_As your shadow crosses mine_

_What it takes to come alive_

My hands reached for her hips and I pulled her against me, my body molding to hers as Jasper approached in front of her. Her breath hitched and she looked over her shoulder and into my eyes. There were full of questions, but I shook my head. They could be answered later. She allowed her body to relax and she began to move with me.

She tilted her head back onto my chest and closed her eyes. I led her to the beat of the song as I watch Jasper shift into our space. When Jasper finally did close the distance, her eyes popped open as if she could sense him in front of her.

He tipped his head to greet her and then joined in the rhythm we had established. Within moments of Jasper joining us, one of Bella's hands had found its way into Jasper's blond waves and he leaned down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. I was unable to look away as they deepened the kiss.

He took her lower lip between his and sucked on it. I watched as she pulled back a little and licked his top lip before pulling it into her mouth to nibble on.

It turned me on in ways I never expected as I watched her return the kiss with equal vigor. Feeling like she had chosen him, I began to pull away, but before I could get far her tiny hand wrapped around my wrist. She broke the kiss and turned to face me.

Jasper's thoughts had been blocked to me the moment she touched him. I could sense he was trying to tell me something, but I didn't have a clue what it was, since I couldn't hear him. Besides, Bella was now the focus of my attention.

She stared at me for a beat, searching for something before she finally spoke. "Kiss me."

Her voice was like dark chocolate, rich and alluring; at least, what I remembered it to taste like. There was nothing I could do but comply with her demand. Her warm lips and hot breath lit my cold, stone-like body on fire. She was perfection, but I wasn't any closer to understanding which of us she was going to choose.

When she released me from the kiss to breathe, she stared deep into my black eyes. Whether it was my hunger or lust that had turned them that color, I wasn't sure. I could do nothing but stare at her into her lust-filled cinnamon eyes.

In my peripheral vision I watched as she took Jasper's hands and placed them on her breasts. I growled while he groaned. I was sure she was responsible for climate change. My cock was hard as steel and I could tell Jasper was in the same predicament I was.

Everything felt like it was happening at warp speed, but it had only been fifty-six seconds since she ensnared us under her spell. There would be no turning back from what was starting.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

I realized she wanted us both. There was no turning back now. We both wanted her too.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

The three of us moved through the mass of people and into a dark corner. There was no time to find a more remote location. Based on the noises I could hear, we weren't the only ones who would be fucking in here.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

Like a siren, she called to us, owning us without trying. One night would never be enough. I knew when all was said and done I wouldn't be able to kill her, and apparently, neither could Jasper. It was hopeless.

_We found love in a hopeless place_

The bottom line was that we were both fucked. This wasn't a life we would wish upon anyone, but we knew we couldn't let her go. She was destined to become one of us.

The music changed, and Tyrese's Sweet Lady began. It was such a sensual song.

The beat flowed and I couldn't control my need for her. I slid a leg between hers and she ground down onto it. I squeezed her ass, careful to avoid touching Jasper. I needed more, though, so I raised her skirt so I could feel the soft suppleness of her skin.

I took extra care to avoid bruising her fragile body. The initial contact of my cold touch to her warmth caused goose bumps to rise. It took a couple minutes for her body heat to penetrate mine and allow the bumps to go away. Her skin was like velvet, and it felt incredible to be able to caress her.

I allowed my hands to wander further since she hadn't complained. I reached under her shirt and unclasped her bra. I pealed the straps down her arms and then pulled the black lace down the front of her shirt without actually exposing any more of her flesh to our eyes.

She moaned and arched her back as Jasper's hands caressed her bare breasts under her top. I wanted nothing more than to see them in all of their naked glory, but I wasn't sure how she would react. We were in public, and though it didn't seem like it, I was a gentleman.

I couldn't resist, a gentleman or not. I wanted to watch his hands fondle her. I wanted to see what shade of pink her nipples were. I wanted to taste them. So I pushed her shirt up and exposed her chest to darkness.

The benefit of being a vampire allowed me to see the pale blush of her nipples. Jasper's cold hand had worked them into stiff peaks. He released one and I was able to suck it in my mouth and ever so carefully lick and nibble on her. I focused on keeping my teeth from nicking her skin as we took turn pleasuring her.

I could hear the sound of their kisses as I feasted on her breast. Her heart was pounding away in her chest and her breath was ragged. I loved the sounds she was making.

Our hands jointly roamed her body. I had one hand massaging her ass and the other kneading and pinching at her tit. Jasper had one on her other breast and his right was under her skirt and in her panties, rubbing her wet pussy.

She smelled incredible and I needed a taste. I dropped to my knees and tore the matching black lace thong from her body. Being so close to her nectar made me moan in delight.

I'd never been more thankful to have perfect vision in the dark.

Jasper, ever the southern gentleman, spread her bare lips between his index and ring fingers and continued to rub her clit with his middle finger.

I was mesmerized as I watched her become wetter with his ministrations. When I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned in and took my first taste.

Her essence exploded on my tongue and I growled with pleasure. She tasted like the sweetest of salted caramels and lavender. My thirst for her blood was forgotten as I drank her in.

With my heightened senses I was able to listen as Jasper verbalized our desires.

"Are you enjoying this as much as we are?"

She moaned in response.

"Does Edward's tongue feel good? I bet you taste as amazing as you smell." He took a deep breath and increased his pressure on her clit.

"Have you ever had two men do this to you before?" She must have shaken her head in response.

"You have no idea how much I―we enjoy knowing that we get to give you this experience. I wonder if you'd enjoy having us both fuck you at the same time as well."

Her emotions must have given her away. "Oh, you want that don't you? Edward pounding into you pussy while I fuck your ass?"

My cock was stiff and ready. Her human body wouldn't be able to take us without being prepared, so I used her juices and a bit of my venom for numbing to allow Jasper a smooth entry into her body. I started slowly and continued until she was taking three of my fingers up her ass.

She was ripe and ready for the taking.

I stood back up and lifted her off the ground. I'd already released my cock from its confinement in my jeans while I was kneeling at her alter. I moaned as she licked her juices off my face. There was nothing sexier to me than a woman who enjoyed the way she tasted.

Jasper undid his pants and had coated his length in her wetness. I had a hard time containing my need for her, but my need to know she was okay with his intrusion into her body outweighed my need for instant gratification.

We'd never done this before, sharing a woman.

Vampires were possessive creatures and the fact that this woman could entice two of the fiercest ones to cooperate together proved she was special.

I think the bond we had developed as brothers and the connection Bella had to us both prevented our nature defense mechanism from kicking in.

She groaned as Jasper seated himself inside her tightness. I rocked her gently in my arms to help her get used to the fullness she hadn't experienced before. It was incredibly difficult to retain from joining with them immediately.

It wasn't long until before I could feel all the tension in her body give way to the pleasure and I was able to enter her as well.

It was a tight fit, but her body was made for us. Only a thin bit of skin separated Jasper and I inside her. It was an odd feeling being able to feel each ridge of his cock so close to mine, something I had never anticipated feeling before or liking as much.

I looked into his dark eyes and felt his lust hit me full force. I groaned and my knees almost gave way to the onslaught of enhanced emotions. He seemed to be enjoying the connection as much as I did.

With Bella's legs balanced on Jasper's forearms and his hand now gripping torso, we began to move.

It was a marvelous experience, having her bounce up and down on my dick. She was so wet, but her pussy was like a vacuum around me, sucking me deeper within her body with each downward moment Jasper made.

The synchronicity of our movements matched the beat of the new song the DJ was playing, one I didn't recognize. In-out, swivel-grind, up and down. Rocking to and fro, I got to witness the ecstasy on her gorgeous face.

We weren't quiet by any means, so thankfully the blaring music concealed the noises we were making. Not that we would have stopped. Jasper or I would have just snapped the neck of anyone who threatened to disturb us.

Still, as people moved throughout the club, we found paradise together. I watched as Jasper used his gift to make her come over and over again. She convulsed around me so many times as I fought the urge to come myself. I didn't want this moment to end.

The songs kept changing, and Jasper was unrelenting. His focus was solely on the two of us, and when it seemed like Bella wouldn't be able to handle any more, he pushed a final burst of euphoria out and we came together.

Spurt after spurt erupted from my cock and coated the inside of Bella's pussy. I could feel each of Jasper's twitches as he came. Bella had come so hard that final time that tiny tremors still shook through her as we came down from our high.

Tonight had been magical, and beyond anything either of us had ever expected when we entered the club. Bella was a gift and we would cherish her forever.

She was our redemption and persecution all rolled into one. With Bella so sated I was able to finally hear Jasper's thoughts and they melted with my own. We wanted her with us forever. Normally I wouldn't wish this life of blood and lust on anyone, but I knew I couldn't live without her and neither could Jasper.

"Please. Say you'll be ours," I begged. I couldn't imagine living for eternity without her by our sides.

She was the balm to our damned souls.

"We'll give you the world and worship you forever," Jasper stated as he cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her dark orbs.

"Okay."

With that one word, she sealed her fate and owned our unbeating hearts.

There in the dark corner, where only Jasper and I could see clearly, we each bit down on her neck. An immortal kiss, if you will, taking in her essence to nourish our bodies before finally injecting our venom into her.

I didn't know it could be like this. We'd never shared a feed before. It was pure ambrosia, so sweet and tangy. It was like her blood sang to us both.

No, it wasn't the smartest place to begin her transformation, but waiting wasn't an option. Thankfully the loud music and Jasper's ability were able to conceal and keep her noises to a minimum as we darted out the back of the club and to our car.

We drove her to the tiny cabin we'd been renting in the woods so she could complete change into a vampire. Her transition was moving faster than normal. We assumed it was because of the fact that she had two different makers rather than the usual one.

Everything about her became more defined. Her human scent had altered from a warm apple pie aroma into a succulent, spiced caramel that was similar to the way arousal has tasted. Jasper and I wanted to do nothing more than lick her from head to toe. She had bewitched us before, but now we coveted her completely. We would cherish her for all time, even if sharing would be difficult. It was better than the alternative of her choosing only one of us.

When her heart sped up, Jasper and I each took submissive positions at the foot of the bed. Waking from the change could be overwhelming and that was last thing we wanted her to feel. With the last beat, we held our unneeded breath and froze. It was all in her hands now.

We listened and waited. She hadn't moved yet, almost as if she was scared of what might happen if she did. Five minutes passed before she finally took a breath and tasted the smells around her. She sat up so quickly that she startled herself. It was hard to hold my laughter, but I did. I wanted so badly to say something, but both of us waited her to speak.

"Where am I?" she asked.

We both looked up at the same time. Her red eyes pierced me directly in the heart, and I purred. She was my mate. Her eyes darted to Jasper and he purred as well. I guess she was his mate, too. I never thought I'd be willing to share my love with anyone else, but I trusted Jasper and knew he would protect her just like I would.

Her responding growl and tantalizing gaze sent a shiver down my spine. I wanted her. We both did.

When she spoke again, I knew she had finally grasped what had happened and I couldn't be more grateful for her the word she spoke as her eyes darted between us.

"Mine."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you naughty h00rs think! ;o) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whelp, here is part two. Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. **

**Beta'd by Brie! xx**

* * *

**Desire and Thirst Part Two**

**Jasper's Point of View**

The lust pouring off my―our-beautiful mate would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't already been down on them. I yearned to make my way to her and lay claim, but her newborn flight or fight instincts could kick in and I had no desire to chase after her without knowing how she felt about both of us.

She lit a fire within my soul that threatened to consume my very being.

Sure, I could tell she wanted to fuck us; it was as plain as the nose on her face. But I knew that didn't mean she wanted to be with us like we both hoped. I watched as her eyes darted back and forth between my vampire brother and me. I held an unneeded breath as I waited for her to speak, and when she did, I wasn't disappointed.

"Mine."

My purr grew louder with her declaration, and so did Edward's. I never had a problem being with men. My beast fed off the emotions of our pray. Whether it be blood or sex, we made sure our cravings were fulfilled any way we could. Edward was always careful, choosing only women to fuck after our time within Maria's army finally came to an end. I protected him the best I could back then, but it wasn't enough. He saw things, and even worse, heard the beatings the others received. He saw the life drained from innocent humans. I was his maker, after all, and it was my responsibility to make sure he was all right. He stuck close to me when Maria was on one of her war paths.

The blood and gore, the raping and torturing…they all weighed heavily on his soul since he could hear the thoughts of all of the victims, much like I could feel everything they felt. I was able to block it to a small degree, even change the emotional climate around me to reduce the effects, but he couldn't. Edward heard it all. While we were there, fighting for territory for Maria, she doted on us both. We were her most prized soldiers until she realized she couldn't bend or break us completely. Then she tried to pit us against one another, but her games grew old quickly. When Edward caught on to her thoughts about ending us, we burned her before she could get to us.

We fled North before the purple smoke had even begun to dissipate from the dusk colored sky.

As a result of our early years, Edward would drain a male criminal without a second thought, but he could never use their bodies for pleasure. Man or woman never matter to me before her. I took what I wanted, when I wanted it. It had been ingrained in me since before I brought him into this life and I embraced the nature of what I was: a vampire. I was and am a killer. The different types of lust this life entailed fed the beast that lurked just below the surface of my sanity and I enjoyed every bit of this blood and sex-filled undead life.

Isabella had changed that, though; her blood had calmed my beast in a way I never could've anticipated. Her body called to both the man and beast in me unlike any other ever had before. She was my mate—our mate, my beast and I. She was Edward's too, but he was the only one I would ever be capable of sharing her with.

"Yours," I purred, and Edward responded the same.

My beast—The Major, as he had so aptly been named from my days of war as both a human and vampire—was the calmest he'd ever been. While he still lurked beneath the surface of my mind, he was happy. It was an emotion he hadn't been familiar with for more than one hundred and fifty years.

While my mind processed these thoughts, my body was still completely attuned to Isabella, who still sat on the bed. I could feel every cell in my body ignite with need as her desire for us both increased, but she was also a bit unsure of whom to go to first. Her indecisiveness grew as her eyes keep flitting between us. It was almost as if she didn't want to hurt our feelings by approaching only one of us. The sweet caring nature I witnessed in the bar had carried over into our undead lives as a vampire. Her emotions not only played through the air, but on her face as well. It was obvious she could never tell a lie or play poker since I could read her like a book.

"Why are you on your knees?" she asked finally.

Since I had more experience controlling newborn vampires, I answered because Edward knew better than to cross The Major, who he could hear running through my mind.

"When a newborn vampire awakes to this undead life, they tend to be very skittish. Other vampires in the room take a submissive position to show they're not a threat. We didn't want you to run from us so…here we are, waiting for you to realize we won't hurt you," I said. I watched as her brows furrowed and she dipped deeply into the recesses of her own mind, thinking hard about the words I had just spoken. Her emotions became muddled, but I could see them on her face.

She was quiet and thoughtful for fifty-two seconds before she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Vampires aren't real," she declared with a finality to her tone. She was adorable in her decisiveness.

Edward and I laughed at her simple yet logical statement for someone who still believed that they were, in fact, still human. Though we weren't actually laughing at her, Bella didn't appreciate our laughter and a loud growl ripped from her mouth.

The shocking sound that came deep from within her spooked Bella and caused her to cover her mouth with her hands. It happened so fast that she startled herself again and her emotions began to run rampant. The fuzziness I had experienced just a couple of minutes ago disappeared and I was hit with everything she was feeling. She fluctuated from scared, to nervous, to confused. I could tell her thoughts were flying at the same speed as her emotions and she didn't know how to react.

"Darlin'," I murmured sweetly as I slowly pushed calmness toward her. "Listen to the noises around you. What do you hear?"

It was less than a second before she responded. "Everything. I can hear everything around us. What's happening to me?"

Even despite the calm I was emitting into the room, her fear was stronger.

"I know it's all a bit confusing, but you're a vampire now, love. Jasper and I changed you into one of us. We're both vampires. If you listen closely you will realize that your heart isn't beating anymore. Put your hand over your chest and feel the stillness...there's nothing there anymore, right?" Edward suggested.

Again, her catlike reflexes startled her, but she did as she was told. She kept her hand there for four hundred and seventy-three torturous seconds. Bella's emotions voided out and I couldn't get a read on her, which caused me to growl. My reaction set her off and she growled right back at me. The sound of it was enough to make her forget her strange blocking ability and she unleash all of the pent-up emotions she had been hiding.

Fear, anger, worry, lust, and sadness all crashed down on me and I collapsed under their force.

My movement caused her to gasp and rush toward me without thought; she just did it. Bella's speed startled her, but she continued to check me over. Whether she understood what had happened or not, her natural mating response was there and it made the beast within me purr with pleasure. It was incredible to feel the concern my mate had for me. Her worry increased along with her lust now that she was able to inhale my scent directly from the source.

I had no chance to react before she snarled, "Mine!" once more and then bit down on the column of my throat. Her venom mixing with my own set off my gift and I lost control of my emotions. Lust, love, need, and desire pulsed through the air. Edward groaned at the shift in the emotional climate.

Without removing her teeth and acting purely on instinct, Bella tore my clothes from my body and her own. I wanted to react, but the intense feelings floating through me kept me pinned to my spot. Bella released her teeth from me only to turn and do the same thing to Edward. He was sitting on his knees, stunned stiff by what he just witnessed, even if it had only been a few minutes since she had staked her claim.

I was mesmerized by the sight of her glistening teeth sinking deep within the creamy white flesh of Edward's neck. Bella had removed Edward's clothes with the same vigor as mine and was stroking his cock with one hand and while the other was hidden deep between her own legs; her sweet and spicy aroma flooded my senses and the fog cleared. I pounced.

I flipped her onto her back, parted Bella's legs, and then proceeded to quench a thirst I never knew I had.

My tongue was buried deep within her sweet heat and my eyes were tightly closed as I feasted on her essence. I nipped, sucked, and swallowed down all the sugary arousal she was producing with a loud growl. That was the main difference between a female vampire and female human: she was all sweetness without the saltiness.

I added my fingers to the mix, needing to draw out as much of her wetness as possible. I felt like a dehydrated man in the Sahara with an unquenchable thirst that wasn't for blood for the first time ever. She sated me in a way I never thought was possible.

Sure, her blood had been the most delicious I had ever had the pleasure of consuming, but this was completely different. This fed my soul and quenched The Major's never ending appetite. I couldn't resist the desire to mark her again, though, and without any other thought, I sunk my teeth into spot where her femoral artery was. My move caused her to come. She screamed and shook with her release.

I disengaged my teeth and flipped her over once more, Bella's mouth landed a couple inches away from Edward's straining cock. I watch him as I slammed my dick into her still quaking pussy. His eyes were trained on my movement.

_For a man who claims to not like men, you're staring at my cock like it's your next meal_, The Major thought to him.

Edward's eyes popped up to mine. I could tell he wanted to speak, but I wasn't done needing him to hear exactly what I was saying.

_It's okay, Edward. Nothing is more natural than what you're feeling because we're a trio now. None of us could survive without the other. _I never lost pace as I continued to talk to him through my mind. _We may not have marked each other, but I brought you into this life and Bella has tied us together…forever. Embrace the vampire you truly are._

He eyes clenched shut with my words. I could tell by his emotions that he was trying to fight the bond that had cinched us as one the very moment Bella sunk her teeth into his neck. A groan left his mouth and his head dropped. His feelings settled on acceptance quite easily and I knew why. Bella had finally taken him deep within her mouth. She was keeping pace with my thrusts and purring around his cock.

His beast's emotions burst through me and I drove into Bella harder than ever before. Never before was I more grateful for our hard as rock build as I pounded away at her pussy. The raw emotions drove me forward and The Major sighed with gratitude at the complete euphoria he felt for the first time ever.

Without warning, Bella clenched down on my shaft. Her elation pulsed through me and I turned it back on to her, prolonging her release. It was pure ecstasy; there wasn't a drug on the planet that a human could consume to come anywhere near the jubilation that coursed between the three of us. The bond between Bella and me had been sealed as well as the bond between Bella and Edward.

I licked my lips as I watched Bella continue to suck on Edward. _I bet it feels amazing to have her lips wrapped around you? I could probably teach her a thing or two since I know exactly how to make a man come harder than he ever has before. Would you like that, Edward? Would you like me to swallow your cock and make you scream my na―_

Before I even finished my thought to him, Edward had pulled my face to his and began kissing me. The suddenness of his movement caused me to halt my own. A whine left Bella's lips when she released his cock to complain, but it melted into a moan as she watched us kiss for the first time.

Edward's lips were softer than I expected and he tasted slightly richer than the whiskey I remember his blood tasting like when I changed him. He tasted like home, and I was lost in the moment.

I couldn't tell you the last time I felt this fulfilled, if I ever had before. Besides the emotions that were flowing through me, I finally felt like my life had a purpose. I was meant to love these two people with all my being.

I released all my feelings into the room as I came. I was unable to rein them in, so my love, desire, and hope poured through them both. I wasn't ashamed of the way I felt; my southern upbringing taught me to be honest about how I felt. I collapsed backwards, causing the connection between Bella and me to be severed.

Edward hadn't come yet, though, so I settled Bella into his lap and slowly slid her down on his cock. I watched contently as they made love for the first time before he sunk his teeth into her neck and claimed her again too.

They were my home.

Once I knew he could handle the idea of us all together, I would mark him as well. I would no longer be just his sire, but his mate as well. The satisfaction bloomed within me as our coven's fate was finally sealed.

~D&T~

After our night together, we realized there was something special about Bella.

She definitely didn't act like a normal newborn. She was more controlled, and I was envious of her power. Not only was she beautiful, but she seemed to take to this life like no one I'd ever seen before. Even when she was a mere hour old, she craved us more than she did blood.

Even to this day, more than a decade later, she still did.

It was alarming that she was able to feed without killing or even changing a person. She would lure her prey in and feed, then walk away. She'd leave them dazed and completely unaware of what had just happened. A small cut with her nail, and that was it. Her teeth never sunk into her victim unless they truly deserved a painful death for the sins they had committed. She would leave only a small bruise from where she had sucked.

Bella was an enigma that both Edward and I loved with our whole beings. She possessed the powers of protection and control. While she never used them on Edward and myself, it was intense to see exactly what she was capable of. They would be coveted by all who sought power, but she would never allow it. I may have been a god of war, but she was the goddess of peace.

We ran into many nomads on our travels, some who judged and some who envied us. Bella couldn't help but draw them in. She was utterly captivating. Even Peter and Charlotte, my protégés, couldn't help but bask in her aura. It was truly beyond the realm of her beauty and all about her soul.

She had turned me into a pile of mush. This God of War would do anything and be anything she wanted, but all she wanted was for me to be myself. I would protect both her and Edward from harm for eternity.

Edward, too, grew from the youngin' I'd changed on the battlefield into a strong, self-assured man who no longer depended on his gift to lead him. He finally understood that just because a person sometimes thought a specific way didn't mean that was all there was to that person. Having Bella so closed off made him see that.

As a trio, we grew too. Once I had marked Edward and he claimed me, we spent three years lost in the ecstasy of our love; we only took breaks to feed. In the ten years we'd been together we finally had settled into a groove, so to speak. Our trust slowly grew once Bella accepted what she was, which hadn't taken as long as some would've thought. We were lucky it didn't take too long because that allowed us to become an even tighter coven.

We travelled throughout the United States, Mexico, and Canada, choosing not to venture across either ocean until Bella was comfortable leaving her father alone.

She never approached him, only talking on the phone or through her blog. She couldn't allow him to think she was dead, so she told him she'd gotten a job with an up-and-coming travel blog called _The North American Traveler_. It was something I had actually designed for her so she wouldn't be lying. She took pictures along the way and wrote about the places we saw. It had actually garnered her much attention, but she declined all offers from other publications because she knew we didn't need the money or additional attention drawn our way.

She loved her writing and we were happy to know we could continue to provide her with that joy.

Bella was currently typing up her latest blog about Lake Tahoe when her phone rang. She frowned when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello, is this Isabella Swan?" the caller asked with a smooth cadence.

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who is calling?" Bella kept on typing while she was on the phone; a benefit of being a vampire was the ability to concentrate on more than one task at a time.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen; I am a surgeon at Forks General Hospital. Your father was brought into the hospital today after he was hit by a truck while making a routine traffic stop."

Bella had completely frozen at his words. I couldn't tell if she was still listening or even still in the room with me because she had closed herself off. It was something she did when she was upset.

I hated it and understood how Edward felt being unable to hear her. She was a mystery when it came to her powers. We had long ago given up trying to figure out exactly what she was.

Edward and I rushed to her side. We both felt this wasn't going it end well. Why else would a doctor call so late?

"Is he okay?" she inquired finally inquired.

A deep breath on the other side of the phone line told us all the answer before he spoke. "No, my dear, he's not. I did everything I could, but the accident caused an acute subdural hematoma. We were unable to control the bleeding and he passed away. I'm so sorry for your loss."

The scream that echoed through our room broke my heart. Edward caught the phone while I caught Bella. I held her in my arms while she dry sobbed and Edward spoke to the doctor. Her emotions finally exploded and I cried tearlessly along with her, lost in her grief and despair.

I had never felt such a devastating heartbreak like Bella was feeling. I was locked in a blood war and completely unaware of the deaths of my parents, brothers, and sisters at the time. I quietly mourned them once Edward and I were able to leave the death and destruction Maria caused behind. Edward also was able to let go of his family a little easier since we hadn't had the contact capabilities that Bella did with her father.

It was times like these when I loathed my gift and hated hers even more. I hated her pain and the fact that she closed herself off again and wouldn't allow me in to help her calm down. As her mate, her pleasure, her happiness, and her overall well being were at the top of my list of responsibilities, but she wouldn't allow me to do anything except hold her. I was comforting her as well as I could, but it didn't feel like enough.

I wanted to roar out in anger, but I couldn't allow Bella to think I was upset with her.

I could feel Edward's desire to help her as well. He needed to be able to comfort our mate, too. I needed to take control over everything else. It was my responsibility as head of our coven.

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna pass you over to Edward so I can call and make travel arrangements for us. I promise, we will do everything within our power to show your Paw the honor he deserves." She nodded against my chest just before I handed her to Edward.

I called the airlines and arranged flights for us. I booked a rental for us to drive the rest of the way from Seattle to the little town of Forks that Bella had grown up in. All though I knew we would eventually have to do this, I never anticipated having to do it before Charlie, her father, had even turned sixty.

Being the stronger of the two of us, I left Edward with Bella while I also packed up our meager belongings. We would need to purchase proper funeral clothing once we were in Seattle. With everything tucked away into our rental, we got on the road to San Francisco.

The trip normally took three and a half hours to drive, but we were able to make it in just over two thanks to our ability to speed without getting caught. Our flight was scheduled to take off less than an hour after we arrived. While I despised being in tight quarters with humans, it was the quickest way to travel when in a rush. Plus we needed to keep up the human façade for the doctor since Edward had already told him we had been in Tahoe.

Luckily the flight was bearable and we were able to get to Seattle in the early evening. Once we'd secured our rental, a Volvo for Edward, we went to mall and grabbed out outfits. Bella was in a zombie-like state throughout the entire journey and it left me on edge.

Because of the slightly overcast skies, it was hard to get away with wearing sunglasses, so we were forced to wear contact lenses. They were a pain in the ass, but necessary while dealing with the humans. Once they dissolved and we were on the road again, I was finally able to relax.

Bella and I sat in the back of the car as Edward drove toward Forks. I hummed along to the melody that was playing from the stereo and ran my fingers through her chestnut locks while she rested her head in my lap.

The drive was a long one. Once we passed through Port Angeles, the single-lane highway was extremely curvy and made passing the other few drivers on the road impossible. The dense foliage surrounded us, nothing but ardent, overgrown greens and browns. Rocky terrain broke up the monotony occasionally until we reached Crescent Lake.

It was surrounded by classic lake houses on the west side while the highway hugged the east. The lake was nestled in the hills and mountains of western Washington. The two lane highway was nothing but twists and turns that mostly likely caused human to get car sick.

Even with our cat-like reflexes, speeding wasn't that easy.

The sun had begun to set and a thick cloud cover rolled in. It was a pleasant and welcomed sight. I was tired of lurking in the shadows to avoid sparkling like a disco ball.

We arrived at the only mortuary in the tiny town just before six in the evening. Dr. Cullen and his wife, Esme, had said they would meet us there, and if the completely out of place Mercedes was anything to go by, they had already arrived.

Edward turned back to face us. We both took hold of Bella's hands.

"No matter what happens in there, you know you will always have us. We love you, darlin', and we always will." I spoke from the heart and hoped she could hear the honesty in my voice.

Bella nodded her head and released our hands; she was stronger than any of us.

The second we opened our doors, the smell hit us. We hissed and The Major took over.

"Vampires," I growled.

"And werewolves," snarled Edward.

Maybe this little town was more dangerous than we thought.

* * *

**So that was part two. I have started part three, but I have no idea when it will be finished or posted at this time…Sorry, but they speak when they want to and Jasper was a persnickety bastard to nail down. Hehe, nail. I'm an adult…I promise. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Leave me a message if you'd like! **

**Hugs, Dee **


End file.
